


not just a game

by rensfilms



Series: the what if's [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Donghyuck appears for like 3 seconds, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mutual Pinning, The Sims, but its ok they love each other, cute kisses, huang renjun - Freeform, jeno is only mentioned - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform, light makeout, like really little, na jaemin - Freeform, renmin, theyre bad with feelings, theyre both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensfilms/pseuds/rensfilms
Summary: Renjun knows it's probably none of his business, hell it's probably what he deserves for snooping. But how are you supposed to react when your best friend creates a sim of himself and you... and they're both married to each other.or Jaemin makes a Renjun and Jaemin sim and marries them. Renjun accidentally find out which sends him into a life crisis because holy shit he's been in love with Jaemin since high school... what is happening.





	not just a game

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts for so long and just wanted to write it out. It's gonna be part of my little renmin oneshot collections !!

Renjun doesn’t mean to snoop. He never liked snooping around anyways. But this was Jaemin, and it was different. There wasn’t anything they didn’t instantly told the other about, no matter how stupid or small. Jaemin wasn’t a stranger to crossing boundaries either, being the one who initiated the friendship in the first place. So naturally Renjun didn’t really see anything wrong with going through Jaemin’s laptop that was conveniently unlocked and on his desk.

He had stopped by Jaemin’s dorm that night, bringing take out like every other Thursday they’ve had for the past 2 years of college. The Thursday nights that are filled with warm blankets and movies. He knocked on the dorm door only to be greeted by a sleepy Jaemin with disheveled hair sticking in multiple directions. Renjun tries to muffle a laugh as Jaemin steps aside to explain that he had fallen asleep while playing The Sims, a red handprint visibly marking one side of his face. _Cute._

“I’ll be right back, lemme wash my face or something first” Renjun hears Jaemin mutter as he disappears halfway into the bathroom. The older drops the take out on Jaemin’s desk and plops down on his bed, sprawling across it.

After a few seconds of silence, a loud ding comes from Jaemin’s laptop, making Renjun slightly flinch due to the abrupt noise. He forces himself off the bed and makes his way towards the desk to see the screen lit up showing two Sim characters chatting on the couch and Renjun can’t but chuckle noticing they resemble both Jaemin and Renjun.

“This idiot complains about all the work he needs to get done but has time to sit down and make Sim characters”, he moves over to click on the Jaemin sim, a short description of their relationship popping up. A word catches Renjun’s eyes and tattoos itself on his brain.

 _Husband_. Now it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Jaemin to be flirty or touchy, he’s always been like that and not just limited to Renjun. Jeno and Donghyuck have had their fair share of cheek kisses and flirty comments. But Renjun can’t seem to think of one damn excuse as to why his best friend, the one he’s had a lifelong crush on, would specifically marry his sim. Hell, even sit down and make one. Why couldn’t it be Jeno? Why not Donghyuck?

He stumbles as he hears the bathroom door close from down the hallway followed by light footsteps. Renjun practically flies across the room and jumps back on the bed.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon” Jaemin lets out a breathy laugh as he closes the bedroom door. Renjun tries to regulate the pace of his heartbeat as he sits back up.

“Yep, just… did a few jumping jacks haha” He lies through his teeth.

“At 8 pm?”

Renjun quickly changes the subject, complaining about the food getting cold.

They both cuddle up on Jaemin’s bed, the pair deciding to watch IT. Renjun’s mind now on hyper alert as he notices how close him and Jaemin are seated, thighs touching and shoulders brushing against one another. He tries not to think about how the familiar peppermint and vanilla scent that always calms him seems to make him nervous this time. His stomach twisting and hands clammy.

“Jun we haven’t even started the movie yet, are you that scared? Chill out, your heart’s beating really fast” Renjun’s throat goes dry as Jaemin speaks up.

“Just start the movie”

Renjun doesn’t know what happens throughout the whole movie if he’s honest, not caring at the questioning glances Jaemin gives when he doesn’t flinch during the jump scares. The _‘why the fuck was the Jaemin and Renjun sim married…’_ question running through his head the whole time.

✰

“He’s in love with you” was the first thing Donghyuck blurts out as Renjun finishes recalling the little discovery he made last week at Jaemin’s dorm.

“Ok that’s a little extreme, I don’t think Jaemin’s in love with me.” Renjun reasons, he thinks it’s a little too early in the morning to be thinking about thoughts like that.

“God you are both so stupid, you’re pinning on each other and you don’t even know it” Donghyuck takes an angry big bite of his sandwich. They were both at a local café somewhere off the campus, having breakfast when Renjun brought up the topic because _Hey, telling your loud mouth best friend about the gay panic you had the other day while at your other best friend’s dorm is a great idea!_

“There’s just no way he likes me, this is Jaemin we’re talking about. Maybe I’m just overreacting, it’s just a stupid sim character anyways, it probably doesn’t mean anything.” Renjun rambles on as he pushes his food around on the plate.

“Renjun, you’ve been pinning on him since high school and you’ve been in love with him for what? Two years now? When are you going to do something about it? You both like each other. I know he likes you Jun. Hell, even Jeno knows and he’s blind as a bat. The way he treats you and how he treats me and Jen… it’s different and it’s obvious. Both of you are just so oblivious.”

The older stays quiet for a few seconds, choosing to let Donghyuck’s words sink in as he bores holes into his plate.

“I just can’t risk it, Hyuck. He’s my best friend… I can’t lose him.”

Donghyuck feels an aneurism coming on and decides to just keep quiet, trying his hardest not to think of ways to meddle in his best friends love life.

✰

Renjun’s been trying his hardest. He really has, all week in fact. But every time he even so much as make eye contact with Jaemin, his mind gets flooded by the same question that’s been on his brain all week. _Stupid overpriced game,_ he mentally curses thinking about the inner turmoil he’s had to go through all week.

“Jun?” Renjun gets snapped out of his thought as he hears Jaemin speak up from the other side of the room. The pair was back in Jaemin’s dorm again, courtesy of Jaemin calling Renjun over because ‘They haven’t properly hung out alone the whole week’. Renjun shot his head up at the taller that was situated at his desk, typing away at his computer a few moments ago. Renjun nods as a sign for him to continue.

Jaemin takes a deep breath, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie before continuing, “I… I don’t know if its just me and that I’m being paranoid…” He stutters, eyes casted down.

“But did I do something wrong? You’ve been ignoring me all week. Every time I talk, you either just reply with short hums or nods. And I’ve been racking my brain this whole time trying to figure out if I did something but I can’t think of anything. So just tell me if I’m doing something wrong…” Jaemin was directly looking at Renjun now, his eyes a little darker than usual which makes Renjun’s stomach drop 100 feet below.

“Jaemin, do you like me?” The words past Renjun’s lips faster than his brain could process, instantly regretting it as Jaemin’s eyes widen as big as saucers.

There’s a stretch of silence between them before Renjun continues, his courage in overdrive because _Fuck it, I can’t mess up even more than I already have, might as well go all the way._

“I saw your Sims… the Renjun and Jaemin ones. And I know this is such a big fucking stretch. Trust me I _know_. But I can’t stop thinking about why the hell my best friend that I’ve been in love with for almost 2 years would go out of his way to create some stupid characters in a game and have them married. Why not Donghyuck? Why not Jeno? God, I know I sound so fucking stupid right now and I probably look like an idiot rambling about this but I really can’t wrap my head around it so please tell me I’m not delusional for thinking about the slight chance of you liking me back” Renjun’s slightly panting at the end of his little monologue, throat dry and his mind all over the place.

He glances at Jaemin to see that he’s been frozen in place this whole time and that’s when Renjun’s brain starts going in panic mode. _You stupid idiot, you potentially just ruined your relationship with one of your best friends. First you ignore him all week and now you embarrass yourself by getting worked up over The Sims… you imbecile. No more graduating with Jaemin, no more late night talks with Jaemin, no more take out Thursdays with Jaemin, no more-_

Renjun feels a dip in the bed right next to him as he turns to see Jaemin sitting next to him, flashing the most blinding smile he’s ever seen. Renjun’s face flushes red as he notices the close proximity between them, both their shoulders touching.

“Did you really mean it when you said you were in love with me?” He finally meets Jaemin’s eyes, a wave of relief goes through him to see that the dark expression in his eyes were now replaced with a familiar fond look. One Renjun’s been dying to see all week. He subconsciously nods as a response, not being to croak out anymore words.

And then everything flashes before his eyes as he feels Jaemin’s warm hand cup one side of his face, slowly leaning in. He closes his eyes, breathing in the familiar peppermint scent he’s been missing all week. Images of him and Jaemin at their graduation flashes through his mind as their lips meet, his cold lips instantly leaning into the younger’s warmer ones. He feels a hand snake around his waist as he pulls Jaemin in closer by his hoodie. The kiss deepens, laced by the longing and desperation of the feelings they’ve bottled up for so long. Renjun feels like his skins on fire, the blush making its way all the way up to the tip of his ears and nose.

They pull away after a minute, breathing heavily to catch their breath before Jaemin pulls Renjun in again, leaving light pecks at the corner of his lips. He pulls away slightly, close enough for Renjun to still feel his breath on his lips but far enough of to notice the blush that painted itself on his face.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since high school you know. If I knew that all it took was for me to create a couple of Sims, I would’ve bought the damn game earlier” Renjun sees Jaemin’s eyes light up as a breathy laugh escapes his lips. And god Renjun’s so in love. He wants to kiss Jaemin again and tell him that he’s been in love with him this whole time. That all the glances he’s ever thrown his way were more than just friendly stares, that every time they’ve held hands, he’s wished that they were more than just friends.

So, he does. He pulls Jaemin in by the strings of his hoodie as Jaemin breaks out one of his well known grins, smiling into the kiss. Renjun can basically hear Donghyuck’s ‘I told you so’ from a mile away. But right now with Jaemin in his arms, pulling him deeper into the kiss, he doesn’t think he’ll mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe please read my other renmin fic!! its a biker fic and i give jaemin a red glittery Ducati 😼😼 also this was kinda wholesome i hope u enjoyed it :D!!
> 
> twt: rensfilms (i have an ongoing renmin au 😼) 
> 
> tysm 4reading!


End file.
